Agencies have issues with their campaigns under delivering. When a media buy on the plan under delivers, Agencies scramble at the end of the campaign to try and fill the budget by making spot buys from other sources. This requires manual monitoring and intervention by media buyers at Agencies. As a result, the trading of Internet ad media is currently a burdensome and inefficient series of sequential negotiations between buyers and sellers, or their representatives. Often, when the Agencies do not catch the under delivery on time, a lot of money is left on the table if they are not able to find another source to fill the under delivery. It would be desirable for a system, method, or program to provide for an automated filling of ad media in the delivery shortfall of other media buys on the plan with inventory from the exchange.